1. Field of the Invention
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-14276, filed Jan. 22, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounting structure for a fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a fuel cell vehicle which carries a fuel cell stack as a source of motive power, and travels by driving a propulsion motor using electric power generated by the fuel cell stack.
In such a fuel cell vehicle, endplates of a fuel cell stack are integrally fixed to a body frame which is the chassis of the vehicle (refer for example, to U.S. Published application No. 2003/0012998).
It is to be noted that in the fuel cell vehicle according to the aforementioned conventional technology, it has been desired to reduce the weight and miniaturize the size of the structural members which are required to carry the fuel cell stack, while ensuring the desired installation rigidity when the fuel cell stack is carried.